


As bodas de Remus

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus está extasiado com o dia de seu casamento</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Acordar

**Author's Note:**

> Título: As bodas de Remus  
> Time: Kinky  
> Autor: magalud  
> Par/Personagem: Remus Lupin, Família Weasley, Neville, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Família Longbottom, Gryffindors em profusão, Staff de Hogwarts, e um personagem misterioso  
> Classificação: não para menores  
> Nº palavras: 5.258  
> Resumo: Remus está extasiado com o dia de seu casamento  
> Disclaimer: JK é a dona, mas eles se divertem muito conosco  
> Avisos : Feito para o Slash Fest Tournament. Extremas liberdades com o canon  
> Notas: Saiu muito mais gente bêbado do que o previsto!  
> Desafio: É o grande dia. O melhor dia de suas vidas. As 24 horas do dia do casamento deles.

**As bodas de Remus**

**PARTE 1 – Acordar **

Chegou o grande dia. Saltei da cama com um misto de expectativa, sobressalto e incredulidade. Hoje vou me casar.

Sou afortunado além de tudo que consigo imaginar. Tive um amante generoso e imaginativo, por quem seria capaz de morrer. E teria morrido, mas infelizmente ele foi tirado de mim antes que eu pudesse provar isso.

Foi um luto difícil, que me tirou a razão e a sanidade temporariamente. Achei que fosse meu fim, que jamais encontraria quem me quisesse. Então, quando Nymphadora Tonks começou a se engraçar para o meu lado, fiquei cheio de alegria. Eu podia amar, podia ser feliz! Tinha quem me amasse, mesmo que fosse uma mulher.

Claro que no início eu não fiquei entusiasmado com a idéia. A perda de Sirius Black ainda estava recente em meu coração, e o luto era difícil. O fato de ela ter um gênero diferente e bem mais jovem não ajudou a aquecer meu coração. No final, eu acho que a queria bem, como uma sobrinha. Não sei direito o que me forçou a casar-me com ela. Talvez a solidão, ou talvez a perda de Sirius. O fato é que eu me casei por opção, um fato do qual nunca me arrependi. Eu a amei intensamente quando ela me deu um filho, a luz dos meus olhos.

Tive minhas dúvidas, não escondo isso. Mas Harry me ajudou a tomar minha decisão, a voltar para a família e aceitar os dois em meu coração.

Só para perdê-los poucas semanas mais tarde.

O luto por Nymphadora foi devastador, ainda mais com Teddy tão novinho. Nesse ponto, Andrômeda e Harry foram mais do que meus apoios. Sem eles, eu não teria conseguido me concentrar no meu filho, não na perda de Dora. Hoje sei que a amei, mas de um jeito muito especial. Não estava apaixonado por ela, mas eu a amei, sim.

Tentando emergir do luto, conheci meu grande amor. Foi estranho, a princípio, mas foi simplesmente tão natural que nós dois sequer duvidamos da atração.

Tomo meu café tranqüilamente, ouvindo os loucos que estão na minha casa, organizando o casamento. Não basta terem enxotado meu noivo da casa, agora estão dando ordens e ordens.

A pessoa responsável por toda aquela alegre confusão me saudou:

– Como pode estar tão tranqüilo, Remus?

Eu não estou. Mas é importante que as pessoas pensem que estou tranqüilo como se hoje não fosse o dia mais feliz de minha vida.

– É simples. – Sorri, colocando a xícara de chá na mesa. – Eu coloquei tudo em suas mais que competentes mãos, Molly.

A matriarca sorriu para mim, sentindo a sinceridade nas minhas palavras. Eu não queria um casamento grande, nem meu noivo, mas ela não queria nem ouvir nada a esse respeito. Devíamos saber que ela gostaria de dar uma grande festa para a família.

Bill me cumprimentou:

– Bom-dia, Remus. Tudo pronto?

– Acho que sim.

– Teddy está com a avó?

– Desde ontem. Eu queria que ele dormisse aqui, mas Andrômeda, você sabe... Não quer passar mais tempo nessa casa do que realmente precisa.

Bill olhou em volta.

– É, entendo o que ela quer dizer. Vamos para o Leaky?

– Mas já?

Molly ouviu isso:

– Já, sim! Não é minha culpa que você tenha dormido até tarde. O casamento é de manhã, então vamos logo para aprontar tudo.

Tarde? Olhei meu relógio: não eram oito horas da manhã!

– Primeiro quero saber de meu noivo!

– Ele está na casa de mamãe – disse Bill –, sendo paparicado por todos. Mas vocês não podem se ver até a cerimônia, você sabe.

– Mas eu pensei que esse fosse um costume Muggle!

– De quem você acha que eles pegaram o costume? – indagou Molly. – Além disso, Remus, não fica bem um homem na sua idade ficar chorando desse jeito. Vamos, pegue suas coisas. Seu quarto está esperando por você.

– Meu quarto?

– Para se arrumar, é claro. Suas roupas estão todas prontas?

Bill interveio:

– Eu vou checar tudo.

– Ei! – protestei, vendo-o deixar a cozinha. – Bill, espere!

Eu o segui, mas ele já estava no meu quarto, vendo a minha roupa disposta em cima da cama. Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo, erguendo a cinta-liga na mão:

– Hum, é isso que você vai usar?

Nunca imaginei que pudesse me ruborizar a essa altura do campeonato, mas tirei a dita cinta-liga da mão dele praticamente com um safanão:

– Isso vai por baixo!

Bill riu, malicioso:

– Oh, que lua-de-mel deliciosa essa vai ser!

– Ah, cale a boca. Você sabe que não somos assim.

– Não, eu não sei nada sobre vocês. – Bill adquiriu um ar sério. – Só sei que ele é louco por você.

– E eu por ele.

– Mas ele é praticamente um Weasley, então eu estou avisando: se você o magoar...

Eu tive que rir:

– Sabe, seu pai já me encostou contra a parede semana passada com esse papo. E, além disso, se não fossem os Weasley, os Longbottom e todo o staff de Hogwarts e do Ministério da magia, o mundo bruxo inteiro me arrancaria o couro se eu magoasse o Menino-Que-Derrotou-Voldemort.

Bill sorriu e me abraçou:

– Bem-vindo à família.

Droga, eu já estava ficando emocionado e nervoso. Nem precisou Molly gritar:

– Remus! Bill! Estamos atrasados! Querem fazer Harry desistir?

Tive tanto medo que a possibilidade fosse real que eu joguei tudo dentro de uma mala surrada e segui Bill até a lareira mais próxima.


	2. As bodas de Remus Chapter 2 Viver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PARTE 2 – Viver**

**PARTE 2 – Viver**

Se eu achava que Grimmauld Place estava uma confusão, o Leaky Cauldron estava três vezes pior.

Primeiro porque havia quatro vezes mais gente, todas três vezes mais falantes, com volume de voz duas vezes maior do que de Molly. Com tantos multiplicadores, eu quase quis voltar para a lareira.

Arthur me saudou e me levou até o meu quarto, temendo que eu me encontrasse com Harry por acaso. Mal pude ver o bar, mas reparei que as mesas tinham sido retiradas, e havia faixas no teto, além de flores e luzes mágicas imitando a luz natural do exterior.

Parei para cumprimentar Ronald, e esse foi o meu erro.

– Olá, Ronald, como...

Uma voz fina me interrompeu:

– Oh, eu tenho certeza de que ele está bem, muito bem!

Virei-me para ver Hermione, tornada Weasley no começo do ano, num vestido de festa, olhos continuou:

– Ele precisa estar muito bem, já que não está fazendo nada para ajudar na festa!

– Mas Mione...

– Por que não está dobrando os guardanapos em forma de cisne? Você aprendeu a fazer isso no casamento de Bill!

Tentei ser polido e atrair a atenção dela:

– Hermione, você está linda.

– Obrigada, Remus. E foi uma boa tentativa, mas eu ainda estou muito irritada com Ronald. Hoje é um grande dia na vida do melhor amigo dele, e eu acharia que ele gostaria de participar disso, mas não! Ele fica com aquela cara de pouco iluminado que ele sempre tem...

– Ei!

– ... e fica dando uma de desentendido, só andando entre as mesas, como se esse fosse seu trabalho!

– E você, dona Sabe-Tudo, não sabe o que eu tenho que fazer! Eu tenho que andar entre as mesas e ver se está tudo em ordem!

– Crianças, comportem-se – disse Arthur, puxando-me.

Entrei no meu quarto, e uma bela parte do clã Weasley estava lá: Charlie, Percy e George. Arthur se juntou aos filhos. Charlie foi quem gritou, erguendo um copo:

– Ei, Remus!

George me empurrou:

– Vamos, homem, venha!

– Mas o que é isso tudo?

– Bom, já que você não teve uma despedida de solteiro decente, resolvemos lhe dar uma.

– Agora? Eu vou me casar daqui a uma hora!

– Ah, antes tarde do que nunca!

– Afinal, Harry teve a dele, por que você seria diferente?

– É a Lua Cheia que decidiu aparecer bem no dia que iríamos raptar você.

– E não faz sentido fazermos uma despedida de solteiro-surpresa se você já estiver casado!

– Então, eis aqui: tequila, um dançarino e uma mala cheia de brinquedinhos!

– E vamos mandar ver!

O fato de Percy ter sido o autor da última frase me deu a certeza de que eles estavam "preparados" para essa festa desde a noite passada.

Eu nem tinha conseguido protestar decentemente, quando Bill entrou:

– Já começaram? Ótimo!

– Você sabia disso?

– Fui eu que organizei, Remus! Relaxe e goze!

Não acredito que em apenas uma hora eles tivessem conseguido me embebedar a ponto de eu não conseguir dar nó na gravata. Todos os Weasleys, a pretexto de me introduzirem a família, estavam me ajudando a pôr os trajes cerimoniais, como se eu fosse uma noiva Muggle inexperiente.

– Uma coisa usada, uma coisa azul, uma coisa emprestada...

– Não é como se fosse meu primeiro casamento. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo!

Percy quase tropeçou:

– Eu empresto as minhas abotoaduras!

– Elas não são suas – lembrou George. – São do tio Bilius.

– Mas são emprestadas, não são?

– E tem alguém ajudando Harry? – eu indaguei. – Ele não está sozinho, está?

– Não, Ron e Hermione estão com ele.

– Tem certeza? Eu vi Hermione brigando com o Ron.

– Ah, isso é preliminar para sexo. Aposto que eles estão num cantinho escuro agora mesmo, pulando feito dois coelhinhos.

– Oh yeah, hormônios da gravidez – sorriu Bill. – Eu me lembro.

– Vocês vão dar um irmãozinho para Teddy?

Eu estava em pé, e quase caí com a pergunta de Percy.

– Oh... bom... eu...

Uma sonora gargalhada coletiva ressoou pelo quarto.

– Calma, homem, não é uma intimação.

Uma batida soou à porta e uma voz feminina indagou:

– Estão todos decentes?

– Pode entrar.

Ginny, o rosto vermelho e inchado, pôs a cabeça para fora e avisou:

– O Sr. Diggory já está aí para oficiar a cerimônia. Vocês devem descer. Aberforth também acabou de chegar.

– Obrigada, querida – disse Charlie.

Ela fechou a porta e todos se entreolharam, constrangidos.

– Ela disse que não viria.

– Não, George, nós achávamos que ela não viria.

– É bom ficarmos de olho nela.

– Se eu conheço Fleur, ela provavelmente está cuidando disso agora mesmo.

Arthur chamou:

– Bom, eu tenho que ir. Vou levar Harry até o altar. E acho que...

Foi interrompido pela chegada de Aberforth Dumbledore:

– Quem quer se casar hoje?

Sorri, o álcool falando:

– Só se for com Harry...

Aberfort sorriu:

– Ah, essas crianças. Vamos, vamos, gente, que o povo está esperando.

O álcool estava realmente alto no meu sangue:

– Mas por que toda essa pressa? Podemos esperar um pouco...

– O que é, Remus? – quis saber Bill. – Não está pensando em desistir, está?

– Não, mas... aqui está tão bom... – Meu olhos estavam pesados, a cabeça também.

– Ai meu Merlin, ele quer dormir!

– Mas o que vocês puseram nesse firewhisky? Ele não vai ter tempo de se recuperar.

Molly chegou nesse momento:

– O que está demorando tanto? Harry está aí!

– Vamos lá, Remus! Vamos, hora de se casar!

Aberforth e Arthur me ajudaram a sair do quarto. Descer as escadas foi um desafio. Eu vi uma festa bem bonita, aliás, linda, para dizer a verdade. Havia muita gente, e os jornalistas estavam sendo magicamente mantidos fora. Isso eu sabia na minha mente racional – aquela que não estava funcionando naquele momento.


	3. As bodas de Remus Chapter 3 O grande dia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PARTE 3 – O Grande Dia**

**PARTE 3 – O Grande Dia**

O Leaky estava transformado num salão de festa. Havia uma espécie de altar, onde Amos Diggory esperava os nubentes. Os convidados estavam todos perfilados, uma profusão de Gryffindors e professores de Hogwarts, bem como alguns escolhidos de outras casas, a maioria do mesmo ano de Harry.

Uma música começou a tocar no ar, então eu fui para um dos corredores, Aberforth a meu lado. Então, do outro lado, num dos outros corredores, apareceu Harry. Meu coração quase parou.

Ele estava numa veste de gala bruxa, preta, mais lindo do que eu jamais vira. Se eu não estivesse tão bêbado, podia ter uma ereção ali mesmo. Arthur Weasley o levava ao altar, como um verdadeiro pai, e todos os demais Weasleys fazendo o papel de família orgulhosa.

Exceto, é claro, Ginny Weasley.

Ela irrompeu em direção ao altar, gritando:

– Não! Ele é meu! É meu! Esse lobisomem nojento já teve demais! Eu é que quero me casar com Harry! Era assim que deveria ser!

Houve um momento de saia justa, e eu já tinha dado um passo para agarrar a vadiazinha que tentava se atirar para cima do meu quase-marido. Aberforth me agarrou, mas então aconteceu algo que me deixou de olhos arregalados: Augusta Longbottom e Xenophilius Lovegood bloquearam o caminho de Ginny e usaram duras palavras para evitar que ela se agarrasse a Harry.

– Fica frio, Lupin – garantiu Aberforth. – Tudo está sob controle.

Olhando em volta, eu vi que estava mesmo. Muita gente estava desaprovando a atitude de Ginny, sem qualquer simpatia quando os dois convidados praticamente a arrastaram para fora. Aquilo me deixou um pouco mais tranqüilo. Aliás, tão tranqüilo que eu já estava até ficando mais sóbrio.

E foi bem a tempo, porque Aberforth me levou até o altar. Dizem que nessa hora, o casal casadoiro nada vê no ambiente, mas não é verdade. Apesar de passar o olhar pelo salão todos, como que cumprimentando e agradecendo a presença de todos, eu não pude deixar de notar uma mesa que se mexia de maneira característica, e parte de um vestido de festa aparecendo. Sorri, achando que os hormônios da gravidez atacaram mesmo Hermione.

Esticando o olhar, vi que Justin Finch-Fletchley estava sentado, de olho na mesa, a mão entre as pernas, tentando disfarçar não o que fazia, mas para onde estava olhando quando fazia. Esticando um pouco mais o olhar, vi que uma das gêmeas Patil também estava com o vestido levantado, engajada na mesma atividade.

Oh, bom, os convidados estavam se divertindo, pensei.

Harry me encarou, e eu tive que me apoiar em Aberforth para não dar vexame ali mesmo. Meu pau estava querendo se engraçar, mas graças ao álcool eu estava garantido de não embaraçar meu marido no dia do casamento.

Amos Diggory sorriu para nós ao iniciar sua preleção. Achei bem decente de Harry chamá-lo para oficiar o casamento. Agora que tenho Teddy, posso imaginar a dor de um pai que perde um filho. Amos ainda tem um ar triste, mas se emociona com Harry, lembrando que se não fosse por ele, o pobre Cedric não teria sido encontrado jamais.

A princípio, ali no altar, eu não consegui ouvir uma palavra do que Amos dizia. Eu só sorria para Harry, ainda sem acreditar direito que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Acho que o álcool estava realmente sendo absorvido rapidamente no meu corpo.

Ouvi um grande barulho que me fez virar discretamente. Hagrid estava assoando o nariz, chorando copiosamente. Aquilo me fez ficar ainda mais emocionado. Em compensação, outra pessoa chorava, uma que eu sabia que não era emoção, como Hagrid.

Draco Malfoy usava um refinado lenço com rendas para discretamente secar as lágrimas do canto do olho. Meu instinto de lobo se aguçou quando eu senti que ele estava lançando olhares para cima do meu marido. _Meu_. _**Meu**_.

Pela enésima vez, eu quis entender o que Harry pretendia quando convidou Draco Malfoy para o casamento. Ele falou em tentar fechar feridas na era pós-Voldemort. Mas eu me lembro dos Malfoy antes e durante a guerra. Por causa deles eu quase não tinha emprego, tendo que sobreviver praticamente na miséria e graças à bondade de outros devido às leis de restrições a criaturas mágicas.

E agora ele ficava chorando como se tivesse perdido o grande amor da vida dele? Prometi que mais tarde iria persuadir Harry a ensinar a esse pirralho como viver. E de novo não ouvira nada do que Amos estava dizendo. Algo sobre amor, harmonia, compartilhar magia.

Eu juro que tentava prestar atenção, mas o álcool se recusava a deixar meu corpo completamente, e eu tentava discretamente olhar os convidados. Molly também chorava, Arthur a seu lado, os olhos marejados. Os Weasleys estavam espalhados, mas os amigos de Harry (que tinham vindo em massa) estavam todos juntos.

Então eu vi Neville, perto da mesa das frutas, olhando para Hannah Abott e oferecendo uma... banana? A menina estava enrubescida. Ai Merlin. Será que todo mundo no casamento queria se dar bem?

E no fundo da minha consciência, eu consegui ficar alerta o suficiente para ouvir:

– E se alguém tiver alguma coisa contra esse casamento, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre.

Sempre achei o silêncio dessa hora uma coisa emocionante em todos os casamentos. Como alguém poderia ser dramático o suficiente para justamente entrar nessa hora? Quase me ri alto.

O sorriso quase caiu quando de repente a lareira criou vida. Imensas chamas verdes se acenderam, indicando que alguém estava para vir pelo Floo.

Aquilo atraiu a atenção de todos os convidados. Eles sabiam que o ambiente estva fechado para intrusos, então a surpresa foi geral.

– Mas a rede de Floo não estava fechada?

– Deveria estar.

– Será algum repórter?

O ministro Shacklebolt sinalizou para alguns Aurores, que se puseram discretamente em alerta. E o que quer que estivesse tentando entrar pela rede de Floo fez sua aparição nesse instante.

A figura saiu da lareira sob a luz verde inteiramente vestido de preto. A princípio, as pessoas não se deram conta do que estavam vendo – ou não conseguiam acreditar. Mas ficou difícil de negar a realidade dos fatos quando uma voz maviosa olhou a cena longamente antes de pronunciar:

– Ora, ora. Espero não ter chegado tarde. Afinal, não posso deixar que alguém tome o que é meu.


	4. As bodas de Remus Chapter 4 Um pequeno imprevisto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PARTE 4 – Um pequeno imprevisto**

**PARTE 4 – Um pequeno imprevisto**

Não tinha me dado conta de que tinha desmaiado até acordar na emergência do St. Mungo's. Normalmente apenas um desmaio não teria sido razão suficiente para me levarem para lá, não fosse o super-zelo de madame Pomfrey e Harry combinados.

Foi ele que acordou ao meu lado e explicou:

– Você está no hospital.

– Isso é bom. Pensei que eu tivesse morrido e estivesse num céu bruxo particular. Vou ficar bom?

– Você já está bom.

– Eu acho que alucinei. Sonhei que estava no nosso casamento e que Severus Snape, veja só, tinha se erguido do reino dos mortos para dizer que queria impedir nossa união.

– Er... Sabe esse sonho? Não foi sonho.

Encarei Harry e ele não parecia estar brincando. Então, num impulso, eu falei:

– Tem algo que eu preciso lhe dizer.

Ao mesmo tempo, Harry disse:

– Eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa.

Enquanto nós nos olhávamos, senti que havia algo ali que era cômico, ao mesmo tempo que era admirável.

– Você... e Snape?

– Você... e Severus?

Agora sorríamos um para o outro, as mãos unidas. Porque sabíamos que nós nos amávamos. Severus não ia influenciar na nossa relação.

Ainda assim, trocamos algumas palavras. Descobri que eles se conheceram em Hogwarts, uma relação proibida. Confessei que tive um caso com ele também em Hogwarts, mas quando éramos estudantes, depois retomamos quando éramos professores e ele morreu de ciúme ao saber que eu retomara o caso com Sirius. Depois, quando Sirius morreu, ele voltou.

– Eu não sei se consigo ficar longe dele, se ele me quiser de volta – murmurei, envergonhado de minha própria fraqueza. – Mas não quero perder você, Harry.

Ele me beijou, longamente. E a decisão foi tomada. Chamamos Severus ali mesmo, no quarto de hospital, para dizer o que havíamos decidido. Decidimos que as palavras sobre como ele tinha sobrevivido, ou o que ele estava fazendo deveriam ficar para depois. Tínhamos tempo.

No final, não foi difícil convencê-lo.

Então voltamos ao Leaky Cauldron, para a cerimônia. Amos Diggory nos encarou, os olhos arregalados. Shacklebolt disse que era para prosseguir com o ritual, e o pai do falecido Cedric deu de ombros.

– Irmãos, estamos aqui reunidos para unirmos nos laços mágicos do matrimônio Harry, Remus e Severus. Se alguém tiver alguma coisa contra esse casamento, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre.

Todos se entreolharam, rindo. Quais as possibilidades de um casamento ser interrompido duas vezes? Eu e meus noivos também estávamos rindo.

Mas nenhum de nós contava que as coisas mais impossíveis só acontecem na presença de Harry Potter.

– Ei! O Sebosão não!

Os convidados deram um grande suspiro quando Ron Weasley se levantou, mãos nas cadeiras.

– Se você se casar com ele, Harry, eu tiro toda a minha roupa.

"Ohs" de indignação se ouviram, e o ruivo deu um safanão na mão da Hermione:

– Não vou me sentar! Não vou deixar meu melhor amigo se casar com alguém que ele detesta!

Do outro lado da sala, porém, uma outra voz se levantou, fazendo todos se virarem para o dono da voz:

– Não se preocupe, Ron! Eu faço isso por você!

– Seamus?

E foi quando todos os convidados, oficiantes, nubentes e curiosos viram o irlandês louco sair correndo pelado pela cerimônia gritando:

– Não se case com ele, Harry! Se não eu fico pelado!

McGonagall soltou um grito, alguns outros riram, especialmente crianças. Dean Thomas, Lino Jordan e Neville Longbottom correram atrás dele. Contudo, o irlandês pelado era mais escorregadio do que quiabo molhado, e a cerimônia estava perigosamente próxima de se transformar em uma comédia pastelão. Havia cochichos intrigados:

– Mas... ele já está pelado.

– Por que ele tirou a roupa?

– Vai ver ele gosta de nudez.

– Vai ver ele não tem timidez.

– Vai ver ele é irlandês.

– Querem parar com as rimas?

– Mas se ele já está pelado, como ele pretende sensibilizar o Harry para ele não se casar com Snape?

– Você viu o tamanho do cara?

– E como alguém iria perder aquilo?

– Que injustiça! Dean e Lino vão ter tudo aquilo só para eles!

– Vamos atrás deles!

– O que está fazendo? Escrevendo _agora_?

– Alguém precisa escrever o testemunho desse casamento. E já aconteceu tanta coisa que eu fico com medo de esquecer algum fato importante!

– Eu só vou assistir. Não me divirto tanto assim desde a reencenação da Grande Queima de Bruxas de Salem!

Como eu conseguia ouvir tudo isso tudo ainda no altar, com meus dois noivos era realmente só explicado pelo meu aguçado sentido de audição. Era bom ser lobo, às vezes.

Amos encerrou a cerimônia da maneira mais breve que conseguiu imaginar. Demos os nossos "sims" mútuos e Harry conjurou uma aliança simbólica para o dedo longo e fino de Snape. Será que eu era muito pervertido por ficar imaginando as coisas que esses dedos estariam fazendo na lua-de-mel?

– Agora vocês podem... se abraçar.

Foi com um abraço a três que nós selamos nossa união. Eu estava duplamente feliz. Era casado com o rapaz a quem queria dedicar o resto da minha vida e ao homem que tinha me auxiliado em diversos momentos difíceis da minha vida passada.

A vida futura ia ser de delícias a três.


	5. As bodas de Remus Chapter 5 A festa de arromba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PARTE 5 – A festa de arromba**

**PARTE 5 – A festa de arromba**

Interessante que alguém poderia imaginar uma festa vespertina ser mais sóbria, menos louca. Não foi o que eu testemunhei na minha própria festa de casamento.

Bom, tinha a maioria das coisas que uma festa de casamento tem que ter: dança, música, flertes, gente bêbada. O discurso de Horace Slughorn ajudou muito ao pessoal que queria se embebedar, pois demorou tanto que o povo tinha que passar o tempo bebendo – primeiro para o tempo passar mais depressa e também para esquecer o tempo perdido.

Havia um bufê para os convidados se servirem livremente de comida. Saladas, pratos frios, pratos quentes, sobremesas e frutas. Isso ajudou a diminuir o número de bêbados – mas não muito, é claro.

Alguns estavam aproveitando para flertar com a comida. Aliás, a relação de Neville Longbottom com as bananas da mesa de frutas me divertiu. Mas só até o momento em que eu notei que Neville estava encarando Severus. Aí eu passei a encará-lo de maneira inequívoca.

_Meu_.

Neville ficou vermelho e virou o olhar, envergonhado. Severus não notou coisa alguma, interessado em apreciar as salsichas no prato de Harry e fazer sugestões eróticas para a lua-de-mel. Eu preferiria estar participando dessas discussões a ter que afastar pretendentes para o meu marido recém-adquirido.

Enquanto isso, eu ainda estava de olho em Neville. Ao virar o olhar da direção de Severus, seus olhos deram de cara com Draco Malfoy, que parecia bastante interessado nas referidas bananas. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e encarei Harry, que também tinha notado a interação. Nós dois sorrimos, um para o outro. Ah, festas de casamento realmente podiam ser universais.

Foi engraçado que a nossa primeira dança, a que abriu os trabalhos no salão, era um trio. Na verdade, demos as mãos e praticamente fizemos uma dança de roda. Harry tinha sugerido um trenzinho, mas eu achei que isso poderia antecipar a lua-de-mel e atrair espectadores sem necessidade.

Então depois de nos revezarmos dançando uns com os outros, as danças foram liberadas. Severus, Harry e eu decidimos assistir aos casais rodopiando. Reparei que Draco, Neville e uma parte considerável das bananas tinham sumido de vista.

Estávamos ali, à beira da pista de dança, cumprimentando pessoas quando uma vozeirona nos chamou a atenção:

– Oh, Merlin, como vocês estão bonitos!

Sorri para Hagrid, que parecia extremamente descoordenado e desequilibrado .

– Obrigado, Hagrid. Você também está muito bem. Traje novo?

– Oh, sim. Eu ia colocar a flor na lapela, mas a Profª McGonagall não deixou.

– Sábia decisão – comentou Severus.

– Linda cerimônia, linda. E inesquecível. Eu queria uma dança com os noivos, se não fosse pedir demais.

Harry se ofereceu.

– Eu adoraria, Hagrid.

Fizemos turnos para dançar com o meio-gigante. Os outros dois sempre estavam de olho em quem dançava com Hagrid, porque ele ameaçava desabar no meio do salão de tão bêbado. E de vem em quando ele chorava, murmurando que tinha visto os três crescerem, que eram seus menininhos, que queria que fôssemos felizes. Enfim, um bêbado autêntico.

Fizemos as voltas pelo salão, tirando fotos com quem pedia, agradecendo os organizadores e participantes, dançando outras vezes, com outros convidados. Depois cortamos o bolo, e foi uma festa alimentarmos uns aos outros na primeira fatia. Quanta felicidade.

O tempo estava passando rapidamente, a noite caiu. Eu sentia as horas mais longas. Parecia que aquilo não ia ter mais fim. A verdade é que estávamos os três loucos para começar a lua-de-mel. Era ótimo sermos aceitos pelos nossos amigos, e as famílias emprestadas. Três desgarrados, órfãos que atraíram um salão cheio de gente a quem amavam e por quem eram amados.

Éramos muito afortunados, mas eu me achava mais afortunado do que todos ali.

Eu tinha meus dois maridos. E agora eu queria desfrutar dos dois. Aparentemente, pelo jeito como não conseguíamos tirar as mãos uns dos outros, Severus e Harry tinham a mesma idéia. Era hora de irmos.

Molly foi a que mais protestou.

– Mas não podem ir agora. Remus, você sempre foi o mais ajuizado. Eles vão entender se você quiser ficar até o fim da festa.

– Molly, no ritmo que George está bebendo, a festa vai até o amanhecer!

– Mas vocês vão viajar! Vamos ficar duas semanas sem vê-los.

– Lamento, Molly. Mandaremos uma coruja. Talvez uma ave-do-paraíso.

Severus, que tinha se casado sem planejar nada de coisa nenhuma, indagou:

– Vamos viajar?

– Lua-de-mel – respondeu Harry. – É a tradição.

– Para onde vamos?

– Fiji. À imprensa dissemos que iríamos para o Caribe.

Severus fechou a cara:

– Em resumo: um lugar decadente, com muito sol e pouca civilização, além de toneladas de areia e mosquitos transmissores de doenças.

Eu cochichei:

– Um lugar paradisíaco onde tradicionalmente se usa pouca roupa e a gente consegue se bronzear nos lugares mais improváveis.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e virou-se para Harry, também cochichando:

– Excelente escolha.


	6. As bodas de Remus Chapter 6 Paraíso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PARTE 6 – Paraíso**

**PARTE 6 – Paraíso**

Não que eu queira falar mal do lugar onde fomos tão bem recebidos, mas Fiji não é tudo que se diz. Não vou negar que as praias são belíssimas, que a água é verdinha, que a comunidade mágica e hoteleira é muito hospitaleira. Vimos animais fantásticos, cada pôr-do-sol mais lindo do que o outro, e houve momentos que guardarei para o resto da minha vida, como a expressão no rosto de Severus, no primeiro calção de banho colorido de sua vida, ao colocar o pé pela primeira vez na areia branquinha.

Desnecessário dizer que nem eu nem Harry conseguimos tirar de sua cabeça a determinação de só usar o feitiço flutuante na praia. Ele ficou irascível, determinado a jamais colocar o pé descalço novamente naquela "abominação grudenta, irritante e repulsiva".

Mas tudo isso seria a mesma coisa em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. É que eu estava com meus dois maridos, meus dois amores, meus dois donos. E quando o sol se punha e a noite chegava, nós dávamos as mãos e íamos para o bangalô magicamente desilusionado, para ninguém conseguir nos ver.

Nessa hora, nós começávamos a nos acariciar já no banho, que sempre era coletivo. Aliás, nunca fiquei de pau duro tanto tempo quanto naquelas duas semanas. Era uma delícia, a água cascateando e eu rodeado pelas ereções de meus amores. Então eu já começava a distribuir sexo oral ainda no chuveiro. Severus preferia usar essa hora para me penetrar devagarzinho, eu agachado no chão do chuveiro, chupando Harry e os dois esticados para se beijarem por cima de mim.

Depois fazíamos sanduíche de Harry, que gemia gostoso quando eu entrava com tudo para dentro dele. Severus precisava reservar um horário durante o dia para cozinhar uma poção lubrificante, porque nós sempre terminávamos com o estoque durante a noite.

A transição para a cama em geral se dava por etapas, porque saíamos do banheiro já nos pegando e parávamos numa das espreguiçadeiras, onde eu ficava de quatro e Harry gostava de me montar enquanto Severus ficava em baixo, chupando minhas bolas, me chamando de coisas sensuais. Eu me sentia tão amado, tão querido.

Severus me deixava cavalgá-lo se Harry ficasse em pé na cama para ser chupado, o que geralmente nos deixava todos de pernas bambas, ofegantes e suados. Na primeira noite, porém, não foi assim.

Depois de chegarmos pelo Floo Internacional e nos registrarmos na hospedagem à beira de uma das mais lindas praias do arquipélago, mal conseguimos tirar as mãos uns dos outros, já deixando peças de roupa pelo meio do caminho. E quando a minha calça foi parar no chão perto da cama, Severus emitiu um gemido longo, de olho nas minhas pernas.

Ele vira a cinta-liga.

– Eu tinha Harry em mente quando pus isso, mas se você gosta...

Outro gemido veio de Harry.

– Oh, Remus...

Ele me beijou de maneira profunda, arrancando a cueca, mas deixando a cinta-liga.

– Não tira – pediu.

– Você vai ter que pedir bonitinho... – falei, malicioso.

– E se eu prometer fazer algo em troca? Eu faço uma coisa que você adora...

Severus disse:

– Mais tarde. Agora eu acho que devemos organizar como vamos fazer isso.

– Merda, Sev – fez Harry. – Fale menos e chupe mais.

– Chupar, então, é a escolha. – Ele pegou a mão de Harry (que estava no meu pau, e eu protestei) e depois a minha. – Como somos três, sugiro a formação natural de um triângulo.

Expandindo magicamente a cama, nós nos deitamos. A lógica foi complicada. Severus chupava Harry, que me chupava, que chupava Severus, os três meio de lado, numa chupação que poderia ser engraçada.

Depois eu comecei a ficar inquieto.

– Preciso de um pau! Um pau dentro de mim, por favor

Harry, o mais afoito, desengajou da formação e nem lambuzou sua ereção avermelhada para realizar meu desejo. Gemi alto, chamando:

– Severus... Por favor...

Ele me beijou, sussurando:

– O que você quer?

– O que você quiser. Você pode vir por baixo de mim que eu como você, mas se quiser me chupar...

– E desperdiçar a chance de acordar sem poder sentar amanhã? Você é gostoso demais, lobisomem.

E ele se enfiou por debaixo de mim até que eu estivesse todinho dentro dele. Merlin, as sensações.

Foi incrível timing que fez nós três gozarmos quase ao mesmo tempo. Desabamos na cama, embolados, pernas, braços, cabelos.

Mas o que eu senti, ao fechar os olhos para me entregar ao sono, foi uma palavra pequena, carregada de grande força.

Meu.

Os dois.

**The End**


End file.
